1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for illuminating the interior passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, and more specifically toward an attractive linear array of lighting assemblies which can be sequentially activated through phases of high intensity general illumination, low intensity general illumination in multiple colors, and high intensity spot illumination.
2. Related Art
Lighting assemblies are well known for use in motor vehicle interior cabins. Such lighting assemblies provide direct lighting, indirect lighting and back lighting, among other applications, and have become smaller, more efficient, more durable and longer lasting. Typically, indirect, or general illumination lighting is accomplished by dome lamp assemblies or other light devices which attempt to disperse light over a large area, but never fully achieve this goal. This is in contrast to direct or task lighting applications, such as map or reading lights, where light from the light source is focused onto a relatively narrow area.
Typically, the flood and spot lighting features are accomplished by separate lighting assemblies dedicated to each function. As an alternative, variable focus lighting assemblies have been proposed with limited functionality. Usually, these devices employ some technique of adjusting the beam pattern between dispersed and concentrated conditions. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,029 granted May 22, 2007, is an example of such an assembly, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Another example of an interior lighting assembly that provides both flood and task lighting may be had by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,474. US Publication Number 2005/0111231 discloses a lighting control system used to selectively turn on and off LED lights and/or alter the color of light output.
Notwithstanding these prior art constructions, there exists a need in this field for an improved lighting assembly which can transition between multiple phases or stages, wherein each stage solves a common issue experienced by people subjected to nighttime, driving-related stresses that include whether the interior space is safe, whether the interior space is comfortable, whether the interior space is peaceful, and whether the interior space meets specific, task-oriented personal needs.